dc_and_marvel_megaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Teen Titans
The Teen Titans (ティーン・タイタンズ, Tīn Taitansu) are a group of teenage heroes who keep the world safe from the clutches of evil. The main group of the Teen Titans comprises of the founding members, although there are other teams located on the northern, southern, eastern and western sides of America. They are in charge of protecting their respective areas. Honorary members, a select few who are not part of any Titans group, are individually scattered throughout the planet. It was intended to be an "adult/mentor-free zone" for the teen heroes to socialize and unwind with their peers. Since the group's creation, the Titans have become a force to be reckoned with, working alongside other groups like the Justice League to fight crime and the forces of evil. ".''" :—About the Teen Titans. Teen Titans The original team and founding members of the Teen Titans residing in Titans Tower. They are entrusted with the safety of Jump City, California, and any serious or major conflict going on in or outside the world, usually tackling the issues with as much efficiency and maturity as the adult superheroes. Below is a list of all five members. *Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing (leader) *Koriand'r/Starfire *Victor Stone/Cyborg (temporary leader) *Rachel Roth/Raven *Garfield Logan/Beast Boy Titans East The second group of Teen Titans to be founded. They first appeared in "Titans East", where they united to help defeat Brother Blood. The Titans East are entrusted with the safety of Steel City, presumably located in the Northeastern part of the United States. They seem to be the backup team for defending Jump City when the Teen Titans are out of town (For Real). Cyborg was the first and original leader of the Titans East, but after Brother Blood's attack on Titans East, Cyborg defeated Blood and realized that his place was with the original Teen Titans. He appointed Bumblebee leader of Titans East before heading back to Jump City with Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire. "You already have a leader & dash; you just need to listen to her." Even though they are most known for defending Steel City, they are well known in Jump City after the event of the episode For Real. *Victor Stone/Cyborg (former leader) *Karen Beecher/Bumble Bee (current leader) *Roy Harper/Speedy/Arsenal/Red Arrow *Garth/Aqualad *Más y Menos Titans North The third team of heroes to be formed. They are first seen in Teen Titans Go! #55, and are located in a rather mountainous and woody area, presumably in the Northern part of the States or in Canada. However, in some comics, it is located in Chicago, due to their high crime. They are comprised of: *Leonid Kovar/Red Star (leader) *Toni Monetti/Argent *Kole Weathers/Kole *John Gnarrk/Gnarrk Titans South The fourth team of heroes to be formed. Their tower is in Florida or Mexico. They are comprised of: *Rosabelle Mendez/Pantha (leader) *Unknown/Wildebeest *Isaiah Crockett/Hot Spot *Joseph Wilson/Jericho *Mal Duncan/Herald Titans West The fifth team of heroes to be formed. They currently reside in Jump City with the original Titans West. They are comprised of: *Unknown/Melvin (leader) *Unknown/Bobby *Timmy/Timmy Tantrum *Unknown/Teether *Ryuku Orsono/Bushido Team Titans The Team Titans are from Killowat's home, a parallel universe to Earth. Their powers and abilities are unknown, as well as their personalities. They are very minor characters, only having appeared in one issue of Teen Titans Go! (#48 Wrong Place Wrong Time), and have not appeared in the cartoon. They are close friends of Killowat but only in the comics. They are comprised of: *David/Nightrider (Robin) *Alexander Lyons/Battalion (Cyborg) *Miriam Delgado/Mirage (Raven) *Bette Kane/Flamebird (Starfire) *Charles Watkins/Killowat (in comics) Honorary Titans Honorary Titans are heroes that are not currently part of one of the five official Titan teams. *Jinx (leader) *Wally West/Kid Flash *Tavis Williams/Lightning *Gan Williams/Thunder *Tramm *Rose Wilson/Ravager *Donna Troy/Wonder Girl/Troia *Brion Markov/Geo-Force Reserve Members *Ace Jones/Jack 10 *Robert Chang/Robin *Cassandra Sandsmark/Wonder Girl *Kon-El/Superboy *Bart Allen/Impulse *Virgil Hawkins/Static Former Members *Tara Markov/Terra Impersonators Wannabes ???? Character facts *The voice characters of the original Teen Titans performed as a team in the ''Justice League double episode "Wild Cards", as the Royal Flush Gang. 'Gallery' Teen Titans File:Robin_i_dcu_by_spiedyfan.png|Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing File:Starfire_commission_by_phil_cho.png|Koriand'r/Starfire File:Raven_Teen_Titans_Second_Formation.png|Rachel Roth/Raven Titans East Titans North Titans South Team Titans Honorary Titans File:Kid_flash_dcu_by_spiedyfan.png|Wally West/Kid Flash Reserve Titans Recruitment Equipment *Raven's Soulmask *Cyborg's Blaster *Wonder Girl's Mystic Belt *Robin's Utility Belt History Synopsis See also External links *Teen Titans Wikipedia *Teen Titans DC Database *www.titanstower.com Notes & Trivia * The Teen Titans first appeared in The Brave and the Bold #54 (1964) * Static's inclusion in the roster is possibly an allusion to writer Geoff Johns' original desire to include the hero in the team's 2003 series due to the popularity of the hero's animated series, Static Shock, but was unable to do so due to legal issues. Category:Teen Titans Category:Jump City Superhero Groups Category:DC Universe Hero Groups